kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Same Old Brand New You
Same Old Brand New You is a song performed by the British-Norwegian boy band A1, it was released as the second single from their second album, The A List. The song is featured in the Wattpad Story, Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation, as the insert theme for Rider Operator Series 1 Φ's Accel Mode. Lyrics I can still remember the time You were there when I needed to hold you, feel you Everytime I ask you to find a new way You lie a new way Is it gone, gone, gone, gone, gone (You'll change) (You'll never change) (You're never never gonna keep your promises) You said you'd change, but I'm afraid It's something I won't live to see It's seems so strange, that sometimes fate Can appear to be so real And yet turn out to be a fantasy Same old line, one more time Say you're gonna be, there for me Say you'll change, change your ways Never gonna keep your promises Same old game, you know it doesn't turn me on Brand new day, you're singing that same old song No more lies, if you don't wanna find me gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Another night, another day What can I say? You're still the same old brand new you You break your promises in two What can I do? When you're the same old brand new you (You'll change) (You'll never change) (You're never never gonna keep your promises) Because of you, I guess we're through Is this the way it has to be? I've been a fool (I've been a fool) A fool for you (A fool for you) But I've got better things to do than let you walk all over me Same old line, one more time Say you're gonna be, there for me Say you'll change, change your ways Never gonna keep your promises Same old game, you know it doesn't turn me on Brand new day, you're singing that same old song No more lies, if you don't wanna find me gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Another night, another day What can I say? You're still the same old brand new you You break your promises in two What can I do? When you're the same old brand new you I can still remember the time You were there when I needed to hold you, feel you Everytime I ask you to find a new way You lie a new way Is it gone, gone, gone, gone, gone (You'll change) (You'll never change) (You're never never gonna keep your promises) Same old line, one more time Say you're gonna be, there for me Say you'll change, change your ways Never gonna keep your promises Same old game, you know it doesn't turn me on Brand new day, you're singing that same old song No more lies, if you don't wanna find me gone, gone, gone, gone, gone (Repeat twice) Another night, another day What can I say? You're still the same old brand new you You break your promises in two What can I do? When you're the same old brand new you Notes to be added External Links * Same Old Brand New You at Wikipedia Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Songs Category:Form Theme